Several occupations require employees to endure harsh weather conditions during the winter months. To name a few, soldiers, construction workers, agricultural workers, and law enforcement officers must routinely spend several hours outdoors despite cold, snowy or icy conditions. Others happily brave cold weather in order to enjoy activities such as skiing, hiking, snowshoeing, and sledding. Further, many must bear freezing temperatures after a snowstorm to shovel their car out and to clear accumulated snow from their driveway and/or sidewalk.
Regardless of whether one is exposed to cold weather conditions for work, fun, or chores, most accessorize with coats, boots, hats, and gloves to make the cold weather bearable. In addition to those accessories, heated insoles for shoes have recently been introduced in order to provide heat directly to a wearer's feet. Known heated insoles include electronics located between an insole's layers. The heated insoles include an internal heating pad coupled to an internal battery. The internal battery, due its size, has a limited battery life (e.g., 3-4 hours). In order to charge the electronics, one must connect the heated insole to an electrical power source. This requirement is a hassle for those who desire warmth in excess of the battery life. One must remove the heated insole from the shoe, plug in the insole to recharge its internal battery, wait for the insole's internal battery to recharge, and then re-introduce the insole into the shoe prior to continuing with their activity.